


Waiting for You

by Lucero_17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucero_17/pseuds/Lucero_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is working the family restaurant; Ali is ready to settle down and find love. Intend this to be a short mutli-chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brunette Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on spring break, and I had this idea. I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. Nonetheless I hope you are all well and that you enjoy.

Ashlyn rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms as dishes and silverware clinked and clanked around her. She was sitting on a high stool in the back of the kitchen of her parents’ restaurant. The blonde sighed as she glanced back over the accounting spread sheets for the restaurant’s monthly budget that her father wanted her to look over. She raised her arms above her head to stretch.

“Numbers adding up okay?” Martin, the head chef, asked as he patted Ashlyn on the shoulder.

Ashlyn shrugged, “Yeah, we’re doing as great as ever. Dad just wants to make sure the math is right”.

Martin wiped his hands on a towel, “Well he’s got a math wiz to help him out with that now doesn’t he?”

Ashlyn let out a small laugh as she nodded, “Yeah, I guess he does. Thanks Marty. The wife and kids doing alright? I haven’t seen them in a while”.

“Doing amazingly. I’ll have to have them swing by sometime. My kids love you, you know? But for now, it’s back to work. Don’t stress that big brain of yours, kiddo. This restaurant needs you more than you know,” Martin responded as her walked back towards the front of the kitchen.

Ashlyn sighed, “This restaurant may need me, but I don’t think I need this restaurant”. She glanced at her watch and took note of the time. It was already 7PM.

“Oh joyous,” Ashlyn muttered under her breath as she gathered the accounting papers, “Dinner rush. How fun”. She made her way to her father’s office at the front of the restaurant. She knocked before entering and then let herself in.

“Hey sweetheart,” Mike gives her a smile as he looks up from his own paperwork, “What’s up?”

Ashlyn hands him the small stack of papers, “Everything looks good, but you should check the operating cost. It’s February, short month, you know? The money could be budgeted elsewhere.”

“What would I do without you?” Mike chuckles as Ashlyn just smiles as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

Somebody knocks on the door and Mike invites them in. A young waitress with a tearstained face pokes her head in. Ashlyn’s face shows concern as the waitress walks in.

“What’s the matter, Carla?” Mike asks concerned.

Carla wipes her eyes and sniffles as she tries not to start crying again. Ashlyn steps toward her with open arms. Carla willingly accepts the kind gesture and takes a deep breath as Ashlyn rubs her back.

With a strained voice she explains, “I need the rest of the night off. I know it’s the middle of the dinner rush on a weekend, but it’s my grandma. She’s been battling breast cancer for the past year, and the doctor said she might not make it through the night. I just need to be there for her.”

Mike puts his hand up to stop her from talking, “Say no more. I’ll find someone to cover the rest of your shift tonight. You have the Harris’ family’s blessings and well wishes.” He gets up and puts a hand on Carla’s shoulder, “If you need any more time off, you just let me or Ashlyn know. We know what this situation is like. Don’t worry about it.”

Carla nods her head and hugs her boss, “Thank you so much, Mike.”

As Carla leaves, Ashlyn sits down at her father’s computer to see their available night shift substitutes.

“Dad,” Ashlyn sighs, “We have a problem”.

Mike looks over her shoulder at the screen and mumbles, “Hmm?”

“We don’t have anybody to cover her shift,” she scrolls down the list, “Jimmy’s sick, Taylor is out of town, Cooper has to take care of his kids tonight, and everybody else on this list is on the morning shift.”

“So you either call somebody on the morning shift and hope they comply or I have another idea,” Mike says standing up straight. Ashlyn eyes her father inquisitively with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean, you’re already here. You’ve waited tables since you were like 16. It’s just one night, and I’ll even pay you as if it were an overtime shift if that makes you feel any better,” Mike explains, “Just because you’re the accounting and marketing manager doesn’t mean you can’t wait tables”.

Ashlyn reluctantly stands up, “I’m only doing it because I love you”.

Mike chuckles as he leaves a kiss on his daughter’s temple, “On the bright side, maybe you’ll find a cute girl to hit on. Don’t young twenty-somethings hit on their waiters nowadays?”

She shakes her head at her father’s idiocy but laughs, “Whatever you say, dad”.

Ashlyn puts a notepad in her back pocket and a pen behind her ear as she makes her way to the hostess podium.

“Hey Kassie,” Ashlyn greets one of the hostesses, “What area was Carla working? I’m covering for her tonight”.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you on the floor,” Kassie teases, “She had the back area, tables 11 through 15”. Kassie then bursts out laughing.

Ashlyn scrunches her eyebrows in confusion but can’t help but join in on Kassie’s infectious laughter, “What’s so funny, Kass?”

Kassie catches her breath and gives Ashlyn a knowing look, “We usually seat the couples in that area”.

Ashlyn pouts and shouts, “No, Kassie!! Nooooo. I don’t wanna deal with that. Please let me host, and you can wait tables. Please, for me? Just…gah”.

“Any other night I probably would, but I saw my ex-boyfriend with a new girl. Sorry, Ash,” she grabs a stack of menus as she spots a family walk in, “Hope you have a fun night, boss”.

Ashlyn sighs and forces a smile as she walks to her area. She checks on the couple of customers that are already seated and once she sees that they are content, she cleans off the empty tables.

The night is long and uneventful. Ashlyn glances at her watch hoping it is closer to 11 o’clock, but is disappointed to see that it’s just barely 10PM.

When she comes back from putting dishes in the sink, she sees Kassie seating a couple in her area. Ashlyn keeps her distance as she eyes the couple, more specifically the woman. The man is nothing special; he’s wearing faded jeans and a shirt one-size too big for him.

The woman, on the other hand, was simply gorgeous. Her raven black hair cascaded over her shoulders. She wore black heels and blue skinny jeans that made her calves look like they belonged to a Greek goddess. What caught Ashlyn’s attention were her amber eyes and her bright smile as she thanked Kassie.

Kassie nudged Ashlyn, “Sorry that there are some latecomers tonight, usually we’d be slowing down by now. The woman I just seated has been here a couple times in the past month. Different girls and guys each date, though.”

Ashlyn shrugged, “At least she’s cute”. Kassie shook her head and laughed as she walked back to her post.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and walked towards the couple. She politely smiled at the man and then turned her attention to the brunette.

“Hey guys. Welcome to Chance. My name is Ashlyn, and I’ll be your server tonight,” Ashlyn can’t take her eyes off of the brunette and the brunette kindly smiles back, “Have you guys been here before?”

The brunette nods and answers, “We both have, but this is our first time here together.”

“Well, in that case can I get something for you to drink?” Ashlyn asks politely.

“Beer,” the woman’s date says simply and rudely, if you ask Ashlyn.

“I can do that for you, sir,” Ashlyn continues to put on a smile and remains polite, “Any type in particular?”

“Corona if you have it,” he answers not taking his eyes off the menu, “And, can we start off with the appetizer sampler?”.

“Of course,” Ashlyn replies and turns her attention back to the woman, “And for you, miss?”

Ali looks up at her and smiles apologetically, “I’ll have some hot, sweetened tea, please and thank you.”

“Good choice, it’s pretty chilly out. That’ll warm you right up,” Ashlyn returns the smile, “I’ll have those out for you in a few minutes”.

The hour went by quickly as Ashlyn had a constant stream of other tables to tend to. When she did have a free minute she either passed time making small talk with other restaurant patrons or sneaked peeks at the beautiful brunette in the far corner. The brunette seemed to be bored as she listened to her date drone on about himself.

Ashlyn decided it was time to check on her customers again. She made her way to her favorite customers of the night. A man in his military utility uniform sat across the table from his wife. To the side of the table was a high-chair with a little boy who couldn’t be more than a year old.

“Are you guys still doing okay?” Ashlyn asked, making faces at the little boy. He squealed in laughter showing a toothy grin. Ashlyn heard laughter from behind her and found the brunette woman grinning at her.

“I’m sorry,” the woman smiled, “He’s just so cute”.

Ashlyn nodded and tickled his sides, “Look at you, chunker, you’re already a lady’s man”.

“He gets it from his father,” the military man’s wife says as she winks at her husband. She then added, “I think we’re ready for our check now. It’s way past this little one’s bedtime”.

“I’ll grab that for you guys”.

Before Ashlyn leaves the brunette woman catches her attention, “Excuse me, could we also get our check”

Ashlyn nods, “Of course, do you want to split it or…?”

“Split it,” the woman’s date answers before she can open her mouth.

“I guess we’re splitting it,” the woman responds slightly irritated, but then her expression softens as she looks at Ashlyn, “Thank you”.

“No problem,” Ashlyn answers as she walks away.

A few short minutes later, Ashlyn hands the brunette woman and her date their checks.

“Thanks for coming in and I hope you guys have a great rest of your night,” Ashlyn says sincerely as she smiles down at the brunette. She then turns to the small military family and hands them their check as well. She shakes the man in uniform’s hand, “Thank you for your service, sir. I hope you and your family have a great night”.

Ashlyn cleared the cups and dishes from an unoccupied table and headed back to the kitchen.

“No way!” the military man exclaimed as he looked at their bill, “Babe, look at this!”

“Did she rip you guys off or what?” the brunette’s date inquired.

The military man’s wife shook her head with tears in her eyes, “She paid for our dinner. She wrote, “Thank you for your service. Dinner’s on me.”

The brunette smiled as she slipped a couple of bills into the bill holder as a tip.

* * *

Ali leaned against her headboard with her phone to her ear. She was cozied up in her oversized hoodie and her hair in a loose, messy bun.

“You suck, Kyle,” Ali said into the phone, clearly irritated but slightly teasing her older brother.

“Was Daniel’s brother not date material?” Kyle asked.

“He was absolutely not date material. He’s barely human material if you ask me. I could tell he wasn’t having any fun and all he talked about was himself. He was rude, conceited, and ill-mannered. If he can’t even treat the waitress politely, how will he treat me?” Ali ranted, “How could you even think I would date a guy like that? You know that I even prefer woman over men. It takes a lot to get me date a guy. You’re making me lose all hope for my love life”.

“Babes, don’t say that,” Kyle pouted, “You are the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, and most caring woman in the world…besides mom, of course. You’re the last person on this earth that will live a lonely life without love. I’m sorry that I was misinformed of what kind of guy he was”.

“You should be,” Ali mumbled, “The only good thing about tonight was the hot waitress. I’ve never seen her before, and I’ve been to Chance a good number of times”.

Kyle laughed, “Of course you’d be interested in the hot waitress. Did you leave her a good tip?”

“I may have left her more than a tip,” Ali giggled.

* * *

Ashlyn is about to pick up the plates from the table the brunette woman just left when Kassie hands her the bill holder.

“Go take care of the receipts, accounting manager,” Kassie teases as she picks up the plates, “I’ve got this. You should work the floor more often, the customers love you”.

Ashlyn takes the receipts out of the bill holders to file as financial documentation. She smiles as she sees that two of the bill holders have a couple bills slipped inside. She glances over the receipts before putting them in their rightful places.

The first of the receipts says, “Thank you for treating us so kindly. You can bet we’ll be back soon, and we’ll be paying the next time! With much love, The Hopkins Family”. Ashlyn smiled to herself and snapped a picture of the receipt with her phone. It was something she wanted to remember on her less than fortunate days.

The next receipt didn’t have a tip. Ashlyn scoffs at this but brushes it off quickly. The last receipt had Ashlyn smiling like an idiot.

_Ashlyn, thank you for your kindness tonight. I think you might’ve been better company than my actual date. This may be extremely forward, but send me a text…? (312) 808-1300 – Ali_

“Well damn,” Ashlyn chuckled as she added Ali’s name into her phone.


	2. Bright Pink Snapback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not keeping up with this at all. I'm a senior taking six AP classes plus extracurriculars...my mistake :P  
> It doesn’t feel right posting when Ali is injured, but I think I owe it to you guys, making you guys wait and all. Praying and hoping for the safety, health, and recovery of our beloved Spirit Captain.

Ashlyn sat at her kitchen table in her studio apartment. Papers for the restaurant lay across the table as SportsCenter could be heard playing in the background. Ashlyn sipped coffee from her mug as her thumb hovered over a name on her phone.

After work last night, she had put Ali's name into her phone but thought against texting her that night. Now, she was conflicted upon what she should text.

"What should I even say?" she mumbled to herself.

"Ah, fuck it".

She set her coffee mug down and took her phone between her hands.

Ashlyn: Hey Ali, this is Ashlyn. I served your table last night. How are you?

Ashlyn dramatically threw her phone down onto the table after she had hit ‘send’. She stood up with her hands tugging at her hair.

"Was that okay? Oh my God, I shouldn't have sent that. 'How are you?' that's so lame. Come on, Harris. What were you thinking?" Ashlyn rambled as she paced back and forth through her apartment.

Her phone buzzed, and she stopped mid-step. She whipped her head towards the table in disbelief.

"That can't be from her, can it?" Ashlyn whispered to herself as she went to pick up her phone.

"Well damn," Ashlyn said with a small smile.

Ali: Hi Ashlyn!! I can't believe you actually messaged me. I mean, I'm really glad you did. But still!! I'm doing well, how about yourself? :)

Ashlyn took a deep breath before replying, "You got this, Harris".

Ashlyn: I'm great. Thanks for the note and tip last night, made my night. I can easily say you were the highlight of my night.

Ali: Awww, you're welcome! I can say the same for you. I've been to Chance a couple times, why haven't I seen you until now?

Ashlyn: I'm not actually a server. I'm the accounting manager. My dad owns the place. We were a little short handed last night. I'm usually just working in the back office, aka the kitchen.

Ali: Oh, that's so cool!! ....So what are the chances that I'll see you soon?

Ashlyn: hmmmm, are you interested in getting to know me? ;)

Ali: Seeing that my server had more personality than my date last night, yes. I really would like to get to know you. Whether this ends up as us being just friends or something more, we'll see.

Ashlyn: Well, I'm glad that feeling is mutual. Can I take you out for dinner soon? And even though I'm partial towards Chance we can go someplace else. :P

Ali: Hahaha, I'd love to take you up on that offer. I'm busy today, but how about next Saturday?

Ashlyn sifts through her papers to find her work schedule. When she finds the page she was looking for, she sees a pink circle around next Saturday’s date. Feeling a twinge on her heartstrings she plays with the ring that is on her necklace.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. With a strained smile, she replies to Al

Ashlyn: I have plans on that Saturday, I'm sorry. They've been planned for a while, can't miss it. Are you free that Sunday for lunch, maybe?

Ali: Yeah, that works for me!! Where should we go? Time?

Ashlyn: You pick :) I'm free all day.

Ali: Hmmm....wanna meet up at Founding Farmers around 1PM?

Ashlyn: I love that place. Sounds good!

Ali: Great! I have to get going, but talk soon?

Ashlyn: Of course, talk to you soon, Ali. :)

Ali: Bye Ashlyn!! :)

Ashlyn slouched into her chair and read through their conversation again as she played with her necklace again.

"You did good, Harris," Ashlyn mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and sighed, "I really need to get a dog or something. Maybe then I won't feel so weird talking out loud to myself".

\------Next Saturday------

“Hey,” Ali’s roommate and best friend leaned against the doorframe of Ali’s room, “What are you doing this weekend?”

Ali looked up from her laptop and smiled, “I have a date tomorrow, but I’m not doing anything today. Why?”

Sarah sat down next to Ali on the bed, “I was thinking that you could introduce me to that boy you went out with the other night. Maybe go on a double date with me and Derek”.

Ali laughed, “I’m going to have to decline”.

“What? Why?” Sarah questioned, “Who’ve you been texting all smiley and crap for the past week?”

“The girl I’m going out with tomorrow,” Ali replied simply while she scrolled through her Pinterest, “I thought I told you it didn’t work out with Cody…?”.

“Well, some best friend you are,” Sarah scoffed playfully, “So tell me about this girl then”.

Ali shut her laptop and shrugged, “What’s there to say? She’s attractive and really nice. Her family owns Chance”.

“The restaurant in U Street Corridor,” Sarah asked curiously with eyebrows raised.

Ali nodded, “Mhm”.

“Wait,” Sarah said with eyes wide, “Are you going on a date with Ashlyn Harris?”.

Ali looked at her friend, surprised, “Uhm, yeah. How do you know her?”

Sarah ran her hand through her hair, “I, um, might have dated her”.

“You have to be kidding me, Sarah!” Ali mumbled as she buried her face into her hands, “I didn’t even know you were into girls. Like, what the heck?”

Sarah couldn’t hold in her laughter as she watched her friend’s mini panic attack. Ali stopped her mumbled ramblings as she saw Sarah laughing, almost in tears.

“What’s so funny?!” Ali exclaimed, chuckling a little with Sarah’s contagious laughter, “This isn’t funny! I would feel weird going out with somebody you dated”.

Sarah caught her breath and sprawled out on Ali’s bed, “Ashlyn’s just a family friend. I never have and never will date her, or any girl for that matter”.

Ali slammed a pillow into Sarah’s stomach, “You suck!! You made me worry for nothing!”

Sarah let out another laugh, “For the record honey, Ash is an amazing human being. I think you guys will hit it off, but I mean, I guess you guys have already since you’ve been texting her all week”.

Sarah got off the bed and stretched, “Well, I’m spending the weekend with Derek. Have fun on your date with Ashlyn and tell her I said hi”.

Ali smiled and said, “Will do,” as her friend let her room.

“Maybe I should go buy a new outfit tomorrow,” Ali said to herself, “Dress to impress”.

\-----Later that day-----

Ali sat down by the window at one of her favorite coffee shops, shopping bag and coffee in hand. She had been successful in finding a new outfit for lunch with Ashlyn the next day.

The Holy Bean was a quiet little coffee shop across the street from a cemetery. It seems like an odd place to put any business. However, customers say seeing people visit their loved ones makes them grateful for the life they possess full of health and living loved ones.

As she sipped her coffee, something caught Ali’s eye from across the street. Upon closer inspection, Ali could make out Ashlyn bundled up in a coat while sporting a bright pink snapback. She kneeled down and placed flowers on a headstone. Ashlyn then sat down, knees pulled to her chest.

Ali stayed seated with curious eyes concentrated on Ashlyn until she got up from the cold, winter ground and left.


	3. Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update...probably won't update again until next week...sorry guys, school first :P

Ashlyn draped her coat over a chair that sat by the window at Founding Farmers. She proceeded to sit down and pull out her phone.

Ashlyn: Hey Ali, just grabbed us a table :)

Ali: I just parked, see you in a minute!!

When Ali walked in, Ashlyn sat frozen in her seat. Ali met Ashlyn's gaze and offered a bright smile. This broke Ashlyn out of her frozen state, and she got up to help Ali take off her coat.

"Thanks," Ali said shyly as she sat down.

"No problem," Ashlyn said timidly as she sat back down and cleared her throat before speaking again, "You're really impressive, you know that?"

"Sorry?" Ali laughed, slightly confused at the statement.

"I mean, look at yourself!" Ashlyn tried to explain, "In my opinion, it's really hard to look cute in winter clothes, you know? But you make that outfit look amazing".

Ali ducked her head down a little as she felt heat rushing to her cheeks and mumbled, "Thanks". She then locked eyes with Ashlyn and confidently said with a confident grin, "You don't look too bad yourself".

Lunch went on with the two getting to know each other. They talked about their hometowns, where they went to university, and work. Ali was curious about seeing Ashlyn the previous day, but she didn't know if this was the right time to approach the subject.

"Can I tell you something that’s been on my mind?" Ashlyn asked as she played with her necklace.

Ali paused before nodding her head, "Of course, go ahead".

"I actually have a lot of something's I want to tell you, but first thing's first," Ashlyn started, "I'm hoping this doesn't sound weird, but I told my mom about you".

Ashlyn waited to see a response from Ali. Ali just nodded, urging her to continue explaining.

"The thing is, my mom passed away a few years ago from breast cancer," Ashlyn explained as she continued toying with the ring on her necklace.

"I saw you yesterday," Ali decided to chime in on the conversation, "I was at The Holy Bean and I saw you at the cemetery".

"She passed away five years ago from yesterday which is why it’s been on my mind today," Ashlyn replied, "She was my biggest supporter, and the strongest woman I knew. I could tell her anything and everything. Yesterday when I visited her, I told her about how excited I was for this lunch with you".

Ali rested her hand on top of Ashlyn's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I obviously never knew your mom, but I think I can see parts of her in you. Just texting you this past week and here at lunch today, I can see what a kind person and hard worker you are," Ali said sincerely.

Ashlyn smiled gratefully, "Thank you".

"Is that her's?" Ali asked about the ring.

Ashlyn nodded, "It was her favorite. A plain, simple, and strong band, like the plain, simple, and strong woman she was. On the inside it says "lionheart". It gives me courage and strength when I need it. Especially when I'm around a particular beautiful brunette".

"You're too much, charmer," Ali smiled brightly, "So what are the other something's that are on your mind?"

"To make it short and sweet," Ashlyn started, "I've really enjoyed lunch with a wonderful woman, and I was hoping that she'd let me take her out again...?"

"Now let me tell you something," Ali countered, "I also really enjoyed getting to know you today, and I think I'll let Ashlyn the Lionheart take me out again sometime soon".

Ashlyn laughed at her new nickname, "Dork".

"You know you love it," Ali replied sassily.

\-----A couple months later: April-----

Ali: I know this might be overstepping boundaries, but can I spend the night at your place? Derek is spending the night with Sarah. :/

Ashlyn: Hey, babe. It's fine. I know we've only been dating for a couple months, but that's totally cool with me. Do you want me to pick you up?

Ali: "Babe" I like the sound of that hahaha. I can drive over, no worries :) Thanks baby!

Ashlyn: And I like the sound of that. Drive safe, see you soon :)

When Ali comes over, Ashlyn greets her with a light peck on the lips. Compared to previous relationships, they were taking things slow and really getting to know each other.

"You know it's weird that I've only ever been to your place like twice?" Ali comments, "And even when we're here, we're only here for like two minutes before we go out".

"Your place is more comfy and spacious. This studio apartment is tiny," Ashlyn points out, "Are you okay with sharing the bed? You are NOT sleeping on the coach by any means. That thing is a piece of junk".

"Well then I guess we're sharing the bed," Ali laughs as she sits down on said bed.

"Do you want something to drink or do you need anything?" Ashlyn asked as she makes her way to the small kitchen area.

"Can I have some water? Please and thank you, baby" Ali smiles as she lays down against Ashlyn's pillows.

As she tries to get comfortable, she pulls a small stuffed puppy from under the pillows. She strokes it's worn, but soft, fur with one hand while playing with its ears with the other.

"Here you go," Ashlyn says handing Ali a glass of water, "...and you found Bowtie".

"He's cute," Ali says as she squeezes the toy in a hug, "Just like you".

Ashlyn joins Ali on the bed and sits up against the headboard, "Yeah, but isn't it kinda embarrassing for your girlfriend to still be sleeping with a stuffed animal in her late twenties?"

"I think it's adorable that Ashlyn the Lionheart has a soft side," Ali smiles before placing a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek.

Ali places her glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed and cuddles into Ashlyn’s side. Ashlyn turns on the TV while wrapping Ali into a warm hug, while Ali keeps Bowtie in her arms.

Ashlyn kisses the top of Ali’s head, “How’s work been?”

Ali sighs as she snuggles closer to Ashlyn, “It’s busy. Spring is the busiest season for wedding planners, and one of the women that came in today, just gah! I’m hoping I’m not like that when I plan my wedding”.

Ashlyn chuckles at this, “Well, in my honest opinion, you’d make a hot bridezilla”.

“If the person I marry can put up with my wedding plan, I think I found the one,” Ali replies.

“Are you one of those girls that has like their wedding all set out in a wedding binder?” Ashlyn asks, looking down at her girlfriend.

“No,” Ali replies quickly but then adds, “but I do have a Pinterest board”.

“Knew it,” Ashlyn laughs and they fall into a comfortable silence as they watch Food Network.

Ali interrupts the silence a few minutes later when she asks, “How’s work for you, baby?”

Ashlyn shrugs, “I’m thinking about quitting, actually”.

Ali sits up and looks at Ashlyn seriously, “Wait, what? Why?”

Ashlyn props herself up using her elbow to look up at Ali before explaining, “The restaurant was dad’s idea. It’s something he has always wanted, but he didn’t start it up until mom passed away. Chris, my brother, kind of guilt tripped me into helping dad run the business. He was like, this is dad’s way of getting over the loss of mom. Help us, help him. I’m a strong believer that people need other people, especially the ones you love. But it’s gotten to the point that when I’m saying yes to others, I’m saying no to myself. You know what I mean?”

Ali thinks for a moment before nodding her head, “So the restaurant business isn’t your forte, so what do you think is? I mean, my beautiful and smart girlfriend double majored in accounting and marketing. There’s a lot that you can do a lot with that”.

Ashlyn laughs and kisses Ali before answering, “Accounting is great and all, but I want to interact with people. I’m a people person; I like talking. Accounting is just kind of a lonely job”.

“So what kind of stuff do you want to do with marketing. I have a feeling you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Ali points out.

Ashlyn shrugs, “Sort of, yeah. I want to help people. I was searching for nonprofits based out of DC the other day. I think I might see if I can get a job marketing some stuff for the Special Olympics”.

“I think that would be amazing, baby,” Ali says sincerely, “I love how caring you are of other people. It’s really admirable”.

“I just don’t know how to approach my dad about it, you know? I’ve been with him since the start of Chance. He kind of relies on me for all of the marketing and accounting stuff, but I do all of that stuff alone. And I mean Chris said he’ll take over it as the family business when dad decides to retire. But still that doesn’t mean anything to the situation,” Ashlyn rambles.

“Baby, slow down,” Ali puts her hand to Ashlyn’s cheek, “I think you need to sit down with both your dad and Chris to talk about this. You should be doing the work that you wanna do and what makes you happy. If pleasing other people makes you happy, then do that but just make sure that you’re happy. That’s all I care about”.

Ashlyn touches their foreheads together, “You’re perfect, you know that? ...Can’t you talk to them for me? You’re so good with talking”.

“Didn’t you just say five minutes ago that you like talking?” Ali laughed at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I said that I like talking not that I was good at it,” Ashlyn smirked.

“If you want,” Ali offered, “I’ll come with you to talk to your dad and Chris”.

“Time to meet the family already?” Ashlyn joked with a bright smile, “You don’t have to, babe. But if you want to, I would appreciate the moral support”.

“How about, I go with you to talk to them, and you come as my plus one to my grandparents’ annual dinner party at the end of the month?” Ali suggested.


	4. Showstopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my friends. I graduated and since then I've been kind of busy with grad parties and such. I'll update when I can, maybe three more chapters and I'll be done with this one. Like I said at the beginning, this one is a short one.

Ashlyn and Ali sit in Ashlyn’s jeep which is parked along the street outside of Ashlyn’s dad’s house. Ali has a smile on her face as she scrolls through her phone and Ashlyn is just looking straight out the windshield.

“That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be,” Ashlyn says in disbelief.

Ali turns her head towards her girlfriend, “I told you, you’re good at talking,” and places a kiss on her cheek.

Ashlyn puts the car into gear and starts to head towards her apartment, “You know they really like you”.

Ali smiles gratefully at this. The talk between Ashlyn and her father went smoothly. After introducing Ali, Ashlyn went straight to talking about her new job that she had lined up and ready to go as the new marketing director of the Special Olympics chapter in DC. Her father was slightly disappointed but then he was nothing but supportive and gave his daughter his love. Chris was also happy for her, saying that she needs to do what makes her happy. After getting that out of the way, the four conversed lightly while watching a hockey match.

“I’m glad,” Ali replied, “It was a lot different than the usual “meet the family” setups, but a good type of different”.

Ashlyn nods in agreement, “They’re like that. Laid-back, asking the questions that matter to them. All they really care about is that you’re a good person, and that obviously isn’t a problem with you”. Ashlyn winked and flashed her signature dimpled smile at Ali.

“And the questions that matter are ‘What’s your favorite food’ and ‘Do you support DC sports teams?” Ali laughs.

“Well hey now, we’ll let Penn State slide, but if you don’t support DC sports teams it’s a no go for the family,” Ashlyn says seriously but then cracks up into laughter.

After a few minutes, Ali breaks their comfortable silence, “I know meeting my family for the first time is going to be a kind of weird setting. This annual dinner party thing that my grandparents hold each year is all glamorous and whatnot, and I don’t even know half of the people there besides my family”.

“So it’s not like some family reunion dinner?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali shakes her head, “No, not at all. It’s more like my grandparents showing off how much money and how many rich acquaintances they have. I only go because my parents want to please my grandparents. I could care less about the whole thing. It’s boring, super formal, and some of the people there are just plain rude”.

Ashlyn laughs as her girlfriend rambles on about the dinner party, “Well since I’m going with you, I’ll make sure you have the time of your life”.

Ali smiles at this, “Thanks stud. Not to bash on your style or anything, but do you have something to wear for it?”

“Why don’t you just raid my closet and pick my outfit for me?” Ashlyn suggests as she parks the car in front of her apartment complex.

\-----Night of the Dinner Party-----

Ashlyn walks up to Ali’s apartment with her outfit for the night in hand protected by a garment bag. In a couple of hours, the couple would be heading off to a night of formalities, and if Ashlyn had anything to do with it, a night of fun.

“Hey baby,” Ali greets her girlfriend at the door with a peck on the lips.

Ashlyn hangs her stuff in Ali’s closet and then sprawls out on her bed. Ali laughs at her girlfriend’s childish ways but cuddles up next to her anyways. Ashlyn responds by wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“You ready for tonight?” Ali asks as she nuzzles herself closer into Ashlyn’s shoulder.

Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders, “I mean yeah, I guess. I’m not too worried about anything. I mean, last night I was a little worried when I thought about it. But now, I’ve gotten to the point where if your parents don’t like me or something I hope you’ll still be by my side no matter what because I would do the same if my family wasn’t supportive or whatever”.

Ali looks up at her girlfriend in admiration, “You’re amazing you know that?” She leans up to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek and then adds, “And yes, no matter what happens tonight, I’m by your side”.

Ashlyn squeezes Ali closer, “So when do we need to get going?”

“It’s a bit of a drive, and we should probably get there a tad early,” Ali thinks aloud, “It’s almost four right now and it starts at seven, so probably leave by six?”

“Is it really going to take you two hours to get ready?” Ashlyn raises an eyebrow.

“No,” Ali says sitting up and positioning a leg on each side of Ashlyn, “I’m giving us half an hour before and after we get dressed to do this”. Ali leans down and the two share a long and passionate kiss.

Ashlyn breaks their kiss for a moment to say, “Can you really get dressed and be ready in an hour?”

“Are you really doubting my abilities?” Ali presses another kiss to her lips.

Ashlyn laughs, “Maybe a little, babe. Just promise me you’ll put your lipstick on after we kiss”.

“Hey, no worries,” Ali responds, “I happen to own kiss-proof lipstick”.

“Kiss-proof lipstick?” Ashlyn asks as she steals a quick kiss before Ali can respond.

“Long-lasting, smudge-resistant lipstick. I kiss you, it stays on me,” Ali says smartly.

“We’ll just have to see how long your dress stays on you tonight, now won’t we?” Ashlyn jokes as she captures Ali’s lips once again.

An couple hourslater, the two are putting the finishing touches to their outfits for the night. Ashlyn is lint rolling her suit jacket in Ali’s room while Ali is finishing up in the bathroom. Ashlyn is wearing her hair in a tight bun and is wearing an all-black suit that is tailored to fit her with a white button up shirt, black vest, and skinny red tie. It’s simple and comfortable, yet formal and stunning.

Ali opens the bathroom door as Ashlyn is straightening her tie in the mirror. Ashlyn freezes with her jaw dropped as she stares at her girlfriend through the mirror. Ali is crouched down in her closet looking for who knows what. Her black dress clings to every curve of her body and stops right above her knees, but it is still a modest and classy dress.

“Do you know where my black heels went, Ash?” Ali asks as she stands up and tosses her slightly curled hair over one shoulder.

Ashlyn clears her throat and turns to face her girlfriend before speaking, “You put them by the front door before we started to get ready”.

“What would I do without you?” Ali smiles as she pulls Ashlyn towards her by tugging lightly on the blonde’s tie. She places a long and passionate kiss on her lips and smugly says, “See, no lipstick stains on my girlfriend”.

Ashlyn chuckles quietly as she presses another kiss to Ali’s lips, “You are a showstopper”.

Ali laughs at the new nickname, “A showstopper?”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Ali’s waist and pulls her in so that they are hip to hip, “Yeah, like, if I were at a Beyoncé concert and you walked in, you’d stop the entire show, my jaw would drop like it did a few minutes ago, and I’d take you home to kiss and cuddle”.

Ali dips her head down as she laughs and places a kiss onto Ashlyn’s neck, “Well damn, that’s probably the best compliment I’ve ever heard. Thank you, baby”.

Ali then pulls back and holds Ashlyn’s face between her hands while speaking seriously, “And thank you for taking our relationship slow and always respecting my boundaries. I know we’ve only been together for a couple months, but you have seriously changed my life and given me the love that I’ve been looking for”.

All Ashlyn can do is stand there with a smile on her face and put her hands over Ali’s, “You make me speechless like 25% of the time I’m with you,” Ashlyn laughs, “And you make me so incredibly happy 100% of the time”.

“Same baby,” Ali looks to her nightstand to check the time, “We should get going. Our first make out session is going to be our only one before dinner thanks to you not keeping track of time”.

Ashlyn laughs as she slips on her black oxford dress shoes and grabs her jacket. She looks back into the mirror and pulls down her sleeves, “You can’t see my tattoos, right?”

“Baby, what are you talking about?” Ali asks as she slips on her black heels, “I’m not wearing a jacket with my dress, my tattoo is fully showing”.

Ashlyn just shrugs nervously while she buttons her suit jacket, “I have a full on sleeve. It’s not some classy, elegant looking tattoo that I can show off at some formal dinner party like this”.

Ali intertwines their fingers and kisses Ashlyn’s shoulder, “I love your tattoos. They are elegant and meaningful works of art. Every single one of them. Besides, Kyle will be there, and he has plenty of tattoos as well. Don’t worry about it”.

Ashlyn squeezes Ali’s hand confidently, “Okay, let’s get going”.


	5. Good Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting my wisdom teeth out in like 12 hours, so hopefully this will hold you guys off for a while as I recover. Enjoy and GO USA!! WWC is finally just around the corner.

“I really regret not grabbing a jacket,” Ali says as she steps out of the car and Ashlyn slams the car door behind her. Ashlyn rubs her girlfriend’s arms up and down and pulls her into a tight, warm hug.

“You can have my suit jacket if you want,” Ashlyn suggests.

Ali shakes her head, “I’ll be fine, but I might take up on that offer later tonight. Thanks baby. Ready to meet the family?”

Ali’s grandparents had rented out a banquet hall at some fancy hotel in the Old Alexandria area just south of Washington DC. Ashlyn looks around at the shiny, expensive cars and the well-dressed people making their way into the hotel. She looks back down at her sleeves and straightens her outfit before locking eyes with Ali. Ali takes Ashlyn’s hands in hers and steps towards her.

“We’re not rich,” Ali explains in a soothing voice, “My grandparents are rich, my family isn’t. My parents don’t care about how much money you have or how many tattoos you have. What they care about is that you care about me, and we both know that you do. So don’t worry about anything or anybody besides us tonight, okay?”

Ashlyn nods and pulls Ali close to her. She places a kiss on Ali’s forehead and lets out a deep breath, “Okay”.

They walk hand in hand as Ali goes through what will happen throughout the night.

“We’ll first meet with my parents and Kyle, and then we’ll just mingle with people. The seats are assigned, and we usually sit as a family and then with some other random people to fill out the rest of the table. Grandpa will make a small speech thanking everyone for coming before we start dinner. Throughout dinner and for about an hour afterwards will just be more mingling. It’s just food and conversation, basically,” Ali explains as they enter the hotel lobby.

“Fancy place,” Ashlyn whistles lowly as she glances around discretely, “So how’d your grandparents get so rich, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s an accumulation of a lot of things really. Grandpa Krieger was smart with his stocks, and he was the mayor of Alexandria. He retired a few years ago, but owns a lot of real estate that he rents and sells”.

“Smart man, bet he gives some pretty nice birthday money,” Ashlyn jokes.

“He’s a good guy. He gives some money to charity, but he’s definitely one for the spotlight. I guess a lot of politicians, or in his case former politicians, are like that. Grandma just goes along with this stuff because she likes to see him happy,” Ali explains as she leads them to a table.

A man in a suit greets them, “Good evening, are you here for the Krieger party?”

Ali nods, “Yes, we should be on the list”.

“Name please?”

“I think it should be under Ali Krieger,” Ali replies as she plays with Ashlyn’s hand.

“Alexandra Krieger and her guest Ashlyn Harris?” the man questions.

“That would be us,” Ali smiles.

The man checks their names off the list, “Your parents, brother, and his guest arrived a short time ago. Enjoy your night”.

“Oh, we’ll try,” Ali laughs as she pulls Ashlyn toward the banquet hall and adds, “Thank you, have a great night!”

Before entering the banquet hall Ali stops and turns towards Ashlyn.

“What?” Ashlyn gives a quizzical look towards her girlfriend.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t nervous or anything,” Ali says sincerely as she takes both of Ash’s hands in hers.

Ashlyn quickly kisses Ali and looks her in the eye, “The only thing making me nervous is how unbelievably sexy you look tonight”.

Ali giggles and tries to hide her reddening cheeks by ducking her face into Ashlyn’s shoulder, “You never cease to give a good compliment, babe”. Ali takes a deep breath with a smile on her face and leads them into the banquet hall.

“Looks like a wedding,” Ashlyn jokes. Ali laughs but continues to look for her parents and brother through the crowds of people, tables, and chairs. There is a stage set in the front of the room with a bar to the side while the rest of the room is filled with round tables.

“Hey, I found them,” Ali pulls Ashlyn to a table that is at the far front left corner of the hall.

“Alex!” Ali’s mom quickly drops the conversation she was in with her husband and goes to hug her daughter.

“Hey mom,” Ali responds as she squeezes her mom. While Ali goes to hug her father, Ashlyn takes the initiative and introduces herself to Ali’s mom.

“Hi Mrs. Krieger. I’m Ashlyn” Ashlyn starts to extend her hand for a handshake but is cut off by the older Krieger.

“Call me Debbie or Deb, sweetheart,” Debbie says as she pulls Ashlyn into a hug, “Alex has told me a lot about you, all good things, very good things”.

“I’m glad,” Ashlyn smiles as she is released from the hug, “It’s very nice to meet you, and I can see where Ali gets her killer smile”.

Deb laughs loudly and looks towards Ali, “I like this one, Alex!” Ali smiles at Ashlyn widely as Ashlyn introduces herself to Ken, Kyle, and Kyle’s roommate Ben.

“So who’s all sitting with us this year?” Ali asks as she tries to look at the name place cards on the table.

“It’ll be a full table. We’ll be having four members of the Butler family and two from the Hopkins family join us tonight,” Ken answered, “Why don’t you kids go get a drink or something before everyone arrives”.

“We’ll escort you to the bar,” Kyle says jokingly and starts to head over, “So, Ashlyn what do you think so far?”

“Uhm I don’t know,” Ashlyn hesitates to answer his vague question, “I mean, I like your guys’ family, that’s for sure. They’re very friendly and welcoming”.

“Good,” Kyle responds, “sorry that this is how you had to meet us. We aren’t these fancy types. Usually we’d sit down and have a laid back dinner and a conversation or something like that”.

Ashlyn smiles, “It’s cool. I appreciate you saying that though, that’s how my family is”.

“Do you just want some water Kyle?” Ali asks her brother as she places their orders with the bartender.

“Please and thank you babes,” Kyle smiles and turns his attention back to Ashlyn, “I don’t drink”.

“Oh,” Ashlyn says slightly surprised, “You don’t take it into offense if I’m drinking around you or something, do you?”

“Oh no,” Kyle says quickly, “Everyone has their reasons, and it’s totally fine if you drink. I just don’t. I’ve been sober for a while, but thank you for taking that into consideration”.

“Gotcha,” Ashlyn replies, “Congrats on that, that’s something a lot of people obviously can’t accomplish”.

“I think Kyle approves of your girl, Ali,” Ben jokes and Kyle joins in on his laughter.

“So how is it being Kyle’s roommate, Ben?” Ali asks as they make their way back to the table.

“It’s just slightly bearable,” Ben jokes again, “But I mean I get to go to fun things like this and look fabulous for the night, so I guess that’s okay”.

“She looks familiar,” Ashlyn mumbles under her breath, but Ali heard her. Jealously flashes for a hot second before Ali recognizes the woman Ashlyn is looking at.

Deb introduces them to a woman with blonde hair holding a baby, “Kids this is Mrs. Hopkins and her son Liam. Her in-laws are friends with your grandparents”.

“Oh my gosh,” Mrs. Hopkins says with wide eyes and a smile, “You’re the waitress from Chance that paid for our dinner! We’ve gone back a couple times to see if you were there, but we haven’t seen you”.

Ashlyn smiles as she remembers that night, “I actually have a new job now, but I appreciate you supporting my family’s business,” Ashlyn laughs, “I’m Ashlyn Harris, it’s good to see you and the little dude again”.

Mrs. Hopkins extends her hand, “Harper Hopkins, it’s good to see you again too,” she then turns her attention towards Ali, “And weren’t you on a date seated next to us that night?”

Ali laughs, slightly embarrassed, but answers, “A lot of good happened that night, but yes, that was me”.

Ashlyn wraps an arm around Ali’s waist when she hears this and smiles down at her, “Do we need to see if we can find a highchair for Liam? I can go find one for you,”

Harper looks at her gratefully, “Could you? That would be so helpful”.

Ashlyn presses a kiss to Ali’s lips, “I’ll be right back”.

“I really like her, Alex,” Deb smiles as everyone takes their seats.

“I like her too,” Ken adds in, “I can tell she genuinely cares for people. I know she’ll take good care of my little girl”.

Ali smiles as she looks towards where Ashlyn had walked off to find a highchair, “I feel the exact same way”.

“Ken, good to see you again,” a man pats Ken’s shoulder.

Ken stands up, “Good to see you and your family as well, Thomas”.

“Allow me to introduce my family,” Mr. Butler smiles, “This is my wife Elise, our son Anthony, and our daughter Stephanie”.

Ken nods his head and started his introductions, “As you know this is my wife Debbie, our son Kyle, this is his friend Ben, and our daughter Ali”.

As the adults talk, Ben and Kyle start their own conversation over whether or not a man that passed by was gay leaving Ali to look around and avoid conversation with the Butler youths.

“So your brother brought a friend, are you alone tonight?” Anthony asks from across the table.

Ali smiles politely, “I’m actually with my girlfriend tonight”.

“That’s a shame,” Anthony replies and under his breath Ali thought she could hear him say something along the lines of, “Guess I’m not hitting that tonight”. Ali scrunches her eyebrows together in disgust but disregards his comment.

“Found you a highchair, Mrs. Hopkins,” Ashlyn comes back with a smile and said highchair in one hand.

Harper stands up gratefully, “Thank you so much for going through the hassle, Ashlyn”.

Ashlyn sits down and wraps her arm around Ali’s shoulder, “I got a good seat, right between my beautiful girlfriend and the cutest baby ever”.

“Looks like Grandpa’s ready to start,” Kyle says as he sees his grandfather with a microphone and his grandmother accompany him.

“Good evening friends and family,” Grandpa Krieger starts, “I want to thank you all for joining me tonight. I gather you here every year as a thank you for your support. I hope that even though I’ve retired from my political post, that I will still lead our community in other ways. Tonight, I hope that you will enjoy yourselves in good food and conversation”.

The night went on just as Grandpa Krieger hoped, good food and good conversation. Ali was surprised that Anthony was relatively quiet after finding out she and Ashlyn were together. She was also happy to see Ashlyn so animatedly help Harper feed baby Liam. The Krieger’s definitely enjoyed Ashlyn’s company and enthusiasm throughout the night.

Ali could tell the night was winding down when the doors had been propped open and her grandparents started walking around, personally thanking each person that had come.

“We should definitely have a family trip to the beach once it gets warmer,” Kyle suggests, “And by family, I mean you’re included Ashlyn”.

“Sounds like fun”, Ashlyn smiles, “What do you think, babe?”

“If you teach me how to surf, definitely. And definitely when it’s warmer. It’s still a little too chilly for my taste,” Ali replied as she rubbed the goosebumps that were forming on her arms. Seeing this, Ashlyn stands up to unbutton her jacket and promptly places it over Ali’s shoulders.

“I knew I saw a couple new faces,” Grandma Krieger said as she approached the table, “So fill me in, who’s trying to marry away my grandchildren?”

“Ben is just a friend grandma,” Kyle clarifies, “Not boyfriend”.

“Well if your cute friend is any indication of who you might marry, I guess you have some hope,” she joked as she turns her attention towards Ali and Ashlyn.

Ali goes to hug the woman, “Hey grandma, this is my girlfriend Ashlyn”.

Ashlyn extends her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am”.

Ali’s grandma takes Ashlyn’s hand in between both of hers, “It’s nice to meet you too, sweetie. Now, I don’t even need to ask you if you care about our Ali here seeing that you gave her your jacket right in front of my old eyes. So, I’ll have to trust that you’ll fight for her, wait for her, and love her like my husband and I have for many years now”.

“I have every intention to do so for long as she’ll let me,” Ashlyn says confidently as the older woman squeezes her hand.

“Good answer”.

\-----Later that Night-----

Ali and Ashlyn lay close to each other in Ali’s bed. Ashlyn runs her fingers through Ali’s hair while Ali traces patterns across Ashlyn’s stomach.

“If you had to lose one of your five senses, which would it be?” Ali asks.

“My sixth sense,” Ashlyn laughs a little too hard at her joke.

Ali hits Ashlyn’s stomach playfully, “You cheese ball”.

“It was just a really random question, babe,” Ashlyn sighs but actually really thinks about the question, “My answer is probably as cheesy as my cheese ball self. I would always want to be able to hear your voice and see your beautiful smile. I love the smell of your lotion and shampoo. I want to be able to feel your love when you hug, touch, and kiss me. I want to be able to taste your awesome cooking and the taste of your skin on my lips...so yeah. None of the above”.

“I’ll take that answer and my cheesy girlfriend,” Ali smiles as she sits herself up to kiss Ashlyn. When they break apart, Ali keeps her hand on Ashlyn’s cheek, “I love you”.


End file.
